deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ReyesRebels/Campaigns: Cesare Borgia vs. Vlad the Impaler.
Picture: Vlad: same as DW. Borgia:the guy who gets the first kill in Ming vs. Musketeer, with red cape, more visible cuirass, gauntlets and leather boots. this is an interactive adventure. choose the options at the end of the blog. this blog will keep being updated the weapons theiir troops will be using are: side sword(borgia) kilij(vlad) halberd: vlad. bec de corbin(borgia) long: arquebus (borgia) steel crossbow longbow(borgia) hand cannon(vlad) seige weapons too armor:cuirass and gauntlets(borgia) chain mail and helmet(vlad) Cesare Borgia had taken over Italy. he marched north to attack what is now Czechslovakia. Vlad, sensing a threat took 1200 men with him to attack cesare Borgia's men. Vlad waited in the bushes for Borgia. "men, we shall wait for most of Borgia's men to pass, then we shall attack the back of his army.' said Vlad. "once we have done this, the front of the army will be in dissaray. then, cesare shall stand impaled on top of castle dracula!" his men started to cheer. then cesare's army started to pass. "my lord!" said one of the lieutenants. the germans are sure to counter us!" Cesare looked at him. 'i am not saying they wouldn't!" shouted cesare. Suddenly. Cesare saw Vlad's helmet gleam in the sun. he knew something was up. Then vlad's hand cannoneers stood up, but were decimated by arquebusiers. The arquebusiers started to reload and two were taken down by crossbow men. Vlad and his men charged. he swung at cesare's Lieutenant, but he ducked and punched vlad, he swung at vlad who blocked it and kicked the Lieutenant in the stomach. Cesare decapitated a man. He then saw alot of his men getting slaughtered by crossbow men. he ordered his troops to charge the crossbow men. They did and decimated them. Taking only one alive. cesare had numerical strength and decimated the rest of vlad's army.Vlad saw most of his men being killed and ran with 38 of his men, leaving the wounded and captured to their fate. what should Cesare do? 1. pursue vlad 2. Tend to the wounded 3. get help from his french allies. you chose: Pursue vlad. Cesare told half of his men to follow Vlad. Cesare Rode to the Northeast, hoping to get to Bucharest before Vlad. However, as Vlad stumbled into his capital, he ordered his archers on the walls, the Gates blocked off and tunnels to be built under his palace. as his men finished the tunnels, which led to a small villiage. Cesare and his men met up, he told them to circle the castle. as they did, he ordered his men to fire the ballistas. They destroyed the walls. as Cesare's men poured in, he wanted to find Vlad. As he made his way to the palace. he stabbed one of Vlad's men and threw him aside, as he entered the palace, the two guards guarding the tunnel were shot by arquebusiers. Cesare yelled: "vlad!Vlad! were are you!." He saw the boarded up tunnel and demanded it be opened. as it was opened, he saw it was a tunnel. What should he do? Go in the tunnel? Look for Vlad elsewere. Stay in Bucharest and wait for vlad to counterattack. You chose: go in tunnel. Cesare took a few of his men to get Vlad. As they crawled through the 14 foot long tunnel, they started to feel something sticky and smelly uder them, They exitered the tunnel and soon the brown substance was all around them. "it-it-it's shit!" shouted one of Cesare's men. cesare gave him an immature look. "we are in the sewer idiota. what do you expect? Bunnies and flowers? keep moving,"they crawled up a little gorge and entered a villiage. cesare's men were already there. The villiage was on fire. A young teenage boy was watching him,he looked up with hateful eyes. The boy rushed at cesare and punched him, it hurt his hand by hitting the breastplate. Cesare looked down at him. "a gift, let us send this boy to vlad, Impaled." They took the Boy, kicking and yelling out "Die cesare!". Cesare ordered them to push on. As he marched through the villiage, he saw a puppy whimpering, his master was killed. The puppy looked up at cesare. Cesare picked it up. 'Send this to Lucrezia, my gift." One of Cesare's men took it. Cesare called for his horse.He mounted it. and he and his men Marched off to find Vlad. meanwhile.....Vlad found 5 of his men at a camp and he ordered them to follow him. He saw two Borgia soldiers.He took a hand cannon and fired it. One fell. he then threw the hand cannon and it impaled the other soldier. He sent out to find some other soldiers. he found one in a cage and freed him, giving him back his halberd. He set out to find remaining men. What should Vlad do? Find more men and find cesare? Make an alliance with mercenaries? Find cesare and more men then try to take back his capital. You chose: mercenaries Vlad and his seven men entered Prauge, looking for Landsknecht Pikemen. He found them, over 1,000 strong, armed with Pikes, Katzbalgers, Zweihanders and, one had an axe. Vlad looked at them. "how would you men like to join the army of wallachia?" the Landsknecht with an axe looked at him and laughed. "how much are you paying?" Vlad replied"1,000 gold each, and the death of cesare Borgia. The Landsknecht men were shocked, but eventually they agreed. Vlad and his men marched to a town near a river. "we shall set up camp here, we set out in the morning!" shouted Vlad. Mountain top Cesare looked down. "men, i see vlad! all his men looked. However, they were too high up and covered in snow, it would take them a days journey to get there. As cesare and his men left, Vlad fled. should Vlad: Try to ambush Cesare? attack cesare head on go to castle Dracula and fortify it more. You chose: ambush Vlad Had 15 hand connoners(he equipped them more weapons) Positioned in trees. Cesare however, knew this. he sent only 1 out of 3 of his men to combat Vlad. Even the Lieutenant who served him in the first battle. He sent the men to attack Vlad, however it was then the hand cannoneers sprang up and fired. Many of the Borgia soldiers fell. The Lieutenant ordered a charge. The Men obeyed. The Lieutenant attacked one of Vlad's men by hacking at him, the man stepped back and blocked it, cowering. The Lieutenant punched him in the face with the right hook. then kneed him where da sun don't shine, the man thrusted at him, but The Lieutenant chopped his arm off. Vlad then chopped the head off the lieutenant with the Kilij. He then roundhouse kicked one of the men in the face, then picked up a halberd. he then stabbed him in the stomach. Vlad pulled it out and licked the blood clean off. He then chopped the leg off another Borgia soldier. it was then one of the arquebusiers fired at vlad and it hit him in the shoulderblade. He fell down. He was then kicked by a borgia Swordsman. A man with a bec de corbin stepped up behind one of Vlad's men. he blocked an attack and pushed it aside, he kneed the man then hit him with the blunt end in the back of the neck. Borgia's men started to run. Some ran in one direction, the others right into a hail of crossbow fire. Vlad wanted the last laugh and picked up a crossbow, he reloaded it and fired, killing a borgia soldier. Should Cesare? Push on to Castle Dracula. Go head first into Vlad's army. Plan ahead and Resupply. You chose: Push on to castle dracula. =Cesare had a ballista and a battering ram. Using the ladders, his men killed the guards on the walls and opened the gates. Cesare and his men attacked. Cesare on horseback, rode and slashed the chest of a soldier. He then rode forward, one of Vlad's men was trying to light a hand cannon. Before he could, cesare slahed the back of his neck. Cesare dismounted, there were little soldiers here. A soldier ran at Cesare, before he could kill him, the blunt end of a bec de corbin hit him, he fell down on his back. The man with a bec de corbin was an ally of Cesare's, Michelotto Corella. "what are you doing here?" asked Cesare. "your father sent me, to bring you home." replied Corella. "no!" screamed Cesare. "I have come too far, I will not surrender yet!" Corella looked unhappy. "fine, I bring 102 of The Papal guard with me." "bene, porto Bene." replied Cesare. Vlad raced back to his castle. His men, now only numbered around 400-500. He wanted to claim castle dracula. His men charged right at Cesare's men. Corella looked at Cesare. "run, I'll hold them off" Cesare took five of his men with him. Vlad and seven men ran to catch him. One soldier was picked off by arquebusier fire. another tripped, was kicked then stabbed in the back. As Cesare ran to a hill, there was a field of stakes, with Victims, below him, was one that was reserved for him. He Pictured Vlad on it. He chuckled. Vlad had imagined this aswell, but with Cesare on it.Vlad caught up to Cesare. "not you!" shouted Cesare, drawing his side sword.= what should happen? the end? Oh! the irony!? when you read the next part, play this song. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WL-HQBjF6oc&feature=related YOU CHOSE: oh the irony!! "yes, it is me." said Vlad. "I have come to end this." "by dying you mean right?" said cesare. "no." replied Vlad. "i am going to kill you!" One of Vlad's men fires a hand cannon and cesare's man, but his cuirass protects him. he gets up and draws his bow, kills vlad's soldier. Vlad 1234 Cesare 12345 Cesare and his men charge. An arquebusier shoots at vlad and misses. Vlad runs and decapitates him with a kilij Vlad 1234 Cesare 1234 Cesare swings underhand. The soldier blocks it and he grabs Cesare's throat, he is about to stab him when one of cesare's men stabs him in the back with a bec de corbin. he elbows the man in the face. Cesare grabs the man by the throat and stabs him through it. Vlad 123 cesare 1234 Vlad swings down at one of cesare's men. he cowers and blocks it. He trips vlad and hits him in the back of the head with a bec de corbin, vlad grabs his leg and tosses him, he falls on his back and one of Vlad's men steps on his chest. The man slits his knee and, he runs, but vlad's crossbow man shoots him Cesare 123 Vlad 123 Cesare then trusts at a man, he parrys it and kicks Cesare in the nads. Cesare screams and blocks an attack, he chops twice and the man blocks it. The soldier chops and cesare swings around then slashes the man. Vlad 12 Cesare 123 Vlad chops a borgia's arm off. Cesare 12 Vlad 12 Cesare blocks an attack using his gauntlet, brabs the sword, pushes it aside, kicks the man, then stabs him on the ground. Vlad: 1 Cesare 12 Vlad chops, the Borgia soldier parrys, Vlad slashes, the man strafes, but then vlad chops and dismembers the man's leg. Cesare: 1 Vlad: 1 cesare notices all his men are dead. Vlad does aswell. They stare at each other and walk around each other. "you....attacked me, I was not even after you!" shouted the furious son of the pope. "I was protecting my nation, as I did from the turks." "no! You wanted war!!" shouted back the furious Borgia. "I Meant no harm to wallachia!!" "too late" vlad replied. "you killed hundreds even thousands of Wallachian people!" Cesare smirked. "as did you" "traitors only!" shouted the impaler. "You shall die like them!!" Cesare didn't see it oming, vlad swung and chopped at Cesare, he leaned back and barley blocked it. he stumbles back and chops at Vlad. Vlad blocks it and punches cesare. who backhand slaps vlad, then kicks him. Vlad swings at cesare's chest, but his armor protects him. But it still hurt. he fell. Vlad swung for cesare's neck, but he rolled away. He chopped and hit Vlad's leg, which would hurt alot, and suprisingly didn't dismember. Vlad Grabbed Cesare's throat. And Cesare dropped his weapon. Vlad raised his Kilij and down came his Kilij. and then..... Cesare Punched Vlad in the chest, it hit the steel plate on Vlad's mail armor, It hurt Cesare, but it saved his life. He picked up a bec de corbin, spun around, crouching,he threw it. The blunt end hit Vlad's face, and he got a hell of a bloody nose. he stumbled back. He was furious. He chopped at cesare and disconnected his cape on the right side, and severley hurt the shoulder. Vlad got behind Cesare, Cesare kicked him. Vlad chopped, Cesare Blocked. Cesare got him near the end of the cliff and slashed his face. Down the prince fell. Flipping, and landed on the spike he reserved for Cesare, from the bottom. He started to scream. It was then Michelotto Corella and the rest of the army came to see what happened. Cesare crouched down and shook his head in idiosity. "stupid asshole" said Cesare. "indeed." replied Corella. Cesare went on to claim Wallachia for himself. Winner: Cesare. Category:Blog posts